A ring laser gyroscope includes a path length control (PLC) driver, a laser block assembly, and a transducer mirror. A PLC driver includes a baseplate, piezoelectric (piezo) elements, and conductive elements. For ring laser gyroscopes, electrical connection between the wiring harness and the top piezo of the PLC driver is critical to performance. Existing ring laser gyroscopes establish this connection through the use of wires and a conductive epoxy. During operation, the top piezo will deform depending on variation in temperature and applied voltage. The use of a conductive epoxy has been shown to fracture the top piezo during thermal cycling of existing ring laser gyroscopes. This fracturing will degrade the PLC driver performance possibly to the point of failure.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for maintaining the electrical connection between the wiring harness and the top piezo during thermal cycling without fracturing the top piezo.